


A Dildo Horse Ride

by ButtercupFics



Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [7]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M, Nudity, Overstimulation, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Riding, Self Fucking, dildo saddle, magic dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtercupFics/pseuds/ButtercupFics
Summary: Geralt buys Jaskier a horse and a dildo saddle. Jaskier absolutely loves it and uses it all the time when they travel even if people are walking past and seeing him wreck himself on it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dead Doves and Kinks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963582
Comments: 6
Kudos: 269





	A Dildo Horse Ride

**Author's Note:**

> A wonderful prompt I got: What do you think about Geralt purchasing Jaskier a horse, with a specially crafted saddle? That has a massive cock on it. (Google dildo saddle) removable if needed Jaskier likes riding naked, cock free and leaking, bouncing on a wide fake (magical) cock. Esp if people look. Sometimes he asks Geralt to tie him up like a captive. Chains connecting his bouncing cock to his nipples. Geralt has a matching sheath so it feels like he's fucking Jaskier. Sometimes it's on jaskier so he fucks himself

They’d often enjoyed the occasional day riding on Roach while Jaskier sat on his lap, filed by Geralt’s cock and enjoying the added jolts from the horse and as much as Geralt enjoyed those days, it wasn’t always the most practical activity- they would both be far too distracted to guide Roach and often not make any distance at all. Mostly, Geralt missed being able to see Jaskier, to see how wrecked the bard got. As nice as Jaskier’s backside was, he just wanted to take it all in.

So at the next town, the Witcher split from Jaskier for the day with promises that it would be worth it for the bard and a surprise at the end. On his own, he managed to visit a few helpful sellers and a mage for the items he wanted.

When he returned, a horse in tow, Jaskier was practically bouncing with anticipation to know what Geralt had left for and when presented with a horse for the bard, he was beyond grateful- thinking he would no longer have to walk beside Geralt at a slower pace.

However, Geralt knew that wasn’t the main reason he bought it and he unwrapped the main gift- a well-made leather saddle which was specifically designed to attach the thick dildo that currently sat upon it.

In delight, Jaskier was eager to try it out straight away and Geralt definitely wasn’t going to stop him.

He did however have to collect Roach from the stable while Jaskier fixed the new saddle onto his own horse. When Geralt returned, he found Jaskier with his hand slipped down the back of his trousers and no doubt opening himself up. The front of his clothes were tented from him just stretching himself open and he jerked forward which just added to the wet spot that was starting to show. Geralt felt his own cock twitch at the sight. Jaskier was doing it at the side of the road, just at the edge of town and there was a high chance that any member of the town could walk past at any moment- for all Geralt knew, one might’ve already done so. But Jaskier wasn’t shy and Geralt loved to watch him work up in frenzy in his intense arousal, with no care of anything that might stop him.

The bard was also nothing if not impatient and he was desperate to try his new toy out as soon as they left. He barely had time to pull the back of his trousers down before he was sitting himself down on the device.

He let out an immense moan that went straight to Geralt’s cock. This was exactly why Geralt bought it for him; to witness Jaskier as he impaled himself in delight. He was frantic and Geralt was grateful that he got to watch such a display.

Geralt got the mage to enchant the dildo especially for Jaskier- it was far more lifelike than an average one would be, responding and pulsing and there was the added bonus of the matching sheath that Geralt bought to pair with which he had yet to let Jaskier know about- saving it for another time.

For now, he watched as Jaskier squirmed at the burning stretch he must’ve been feeling as he pushed further down until he reached the bottom. With the added shape of the saddle, it allowed Jaskier’s legs to dangle so he was pushing the dildo in as far as physically possible. And the bard was more than happy to let out his noises of approval- damn to those who heard.

Geralt could’ve watched Jaskier all day like this, just sitting on it, trying to lift himself up desperately to find movement and to push himself back down- already looking blissed out and yet barely started. However, Geralt knew he would have to take charge and clicked to get Roach to begin travelling. As he approached Jaskier, he grabbed the rein of the new horse and pulled it along gently behind.

Jaskier was hardly aware of what was happening around him, the shock of suddenly moving made him see white and he almost came from just that. Only just managing to open his eyes- mouth still opened wide- he looked ahead at Geralt who was pulling him along. Grateful for the action and turned on further from knowing the Witcher was definitely getting pleasure out of this, he called Geralt’s name in a raspy groan and was pleased with the heavy looked he received. In fact, now that he was looking, it appeared Geralt could hardly keep his eyes off the bard. 

Jaskier loved a show and was more than happy to show off to Geralt so he sped his horse up to a trot. He began bouncing around rapidly and he was sure he was going to be split open by the large dildo. Drawling from the motion and forgetting why he sped up in the first place, his cock spilled inside his trousers and he clenched on the device which to his surprise, reacted accordingly and felt like it too was pulsing out seed into him.

Only after one orgasm, Jaskier was a mess and even though evidence suggested that Geralt too was, somehow the Witcher looked far more composed.

It didn’t stop there though, Jaskier was in love with his gift and he was adamant to use it the whole time they travelled. By the time they set up camp, Geralt had to help him down and it was hard to separate Jaskier’s raw and abused hole from the dildo. The action did make Jaskier’s cock twitch in an attempt to get up again but the day had left him exhausted and spent.

It became quite a regular occurrence after that, Jaskier would spend most of their travelling sat upon the dildo- overwhelmed and ridiculously content.

After only the second time using it, Jaskier declared that his clothes were too restrictive and decided to just get rid of them altogether when riding. His cock constantly bouncing with the movement of the horse and legs spread even further to get the dildo as deep as he could.

Geralt loved those days, they would often be taking quiet roads on their journey but they still seemed to pass at least a few people and when they did, he was sure Jaskier moaned even louder; the bard’s cock leaking on show for all to see and he would even grip it to jerk himself off in time with the bounces from the trot. Most people sped up to get past and tried to avoid contact, some would openly stare and Geralt would be able to smell arousal coming from them or on rarer occasions, a person would go to shout at the bard but are easily persuaded to leave it alone by a growl from Geralt.

Secretly, those were Jaskier’s favourite times, to openly be being fucked while riding and have Geralt possessively protect him right there and then. It would make him feverish with lust.

Although Geralt would say his favourite time was when Jaskier came all over himself and the saddle as a couple walked past; riding out the intensive orgasm at eye level to the people who seemed to be shocked into nearly following themselves. Geralt often liked to tease Jaskier about how he wanted to show everyone how he could cum from just riding his toy on the horse, such a good cock whore.

One morning, Jaskier had asked to be tied up by Geralt so he couldn’t move except with the force of the horse. He would be nothing but a captive, forced to take cock continuously even when he could no longer get his own cock up- ramming into his prostate and Jaskier hoped it would almost make him pass out from the exertion.

The Witcher happily did so for his bard and once Jaskier had no way of undoing himself, Geralt attached a chain between his cock and clamps on his nipples. Even Jaskier’s cock just twitching from that made the clamps move and the sensitivity was already making him feel over the edge- he couldn’t wait to see how it would feel when he actually started bouncing around and it pulled hard.

Because the Witcher was feeling crueller that day, he grabbed the reins and pulled Jaskier’s horse into a gallop along with Roach. The noises that the bard let out would feed his dreams for days.

It didn’t last long though, he didn’t actually want to physically hurt Jaskier beyond an arousal level but when they slowed down, one look at the bard showed he had already cum all over himself. His nipples reddened and Jaskier trying to move his hands up to rub them more, only remembering that he couldn’t once his arms were stopped half way by the restraints. Jaskier begged to do it again but Geralt knew they needed a resting time so kept at a gentle pace as they approached a village to pass through.

People stared at Jaskier but didn’t want to interfere with the goings of Witchers. Perhaps they thought Jaskier really was a captive or more likely, they didn’t want to see what would happen to them if they asked.

Jaskier’s cock was slapping against his belly, the eyes on him making him want to cum. He loved all these people seeing him intoxicated on cock.

Although he loved it, they didn’t do that variation often, Jaskier was happy with just being split open each day until he could barely walk and Geralt thought it would be a good time to finally bring out the final treat for his bard.

When they started riding that morning, Jaskier was already enthusiastically fucking himself on the horse and wasn’t paying attention to Geralt behind him so the Witcher removed the magic sheath from his pack and released his cock. He teased around the hole to start and Jaskier had gasped in front but still not catching on to what was about to happen.

Geralt breached the tight entrance and thrusted deeply to which the bard responded spectacularly. He jerked with the action and screamed in delight. Although the dildo had always been somewhat active, nothing felt like this before. It was like having Geralt right in him. Every bump and jolt was exactly like riding Geralt. Even the heat was making Jaskier throb hard.

He cottoned on rapidly after that, looking to see Geralt fuck the object and connecting the dots.

As much as he loved the dildo, nothing was the same as having Geralt inside him and now he could have the best of both worlds. They could ride and fuck at the same time. Jaskier was sure he had never cummed so fast before. Geralt could feel every hitch and squeeze reciprocated from the bard; proving this purchase worthwhile. And when Geralt came, so did the dildo transport it into Jaskier.

They often fucked on the roads like that now, no longer having to stop to do so and constantly feeling each other.

An even more memorable time was when Geralt walked up to Jaskier as he was planting himself onto the dildo and shoved the sheath onto the bard’s cock. Shocking him from the force and being able to feel it on both ends.

Jaskier was more than happy to keep the object on him all day, every bounce was orgasmic, and he could feel the moment his cock pushed up and into himself.

Geralt very much enjoyed watching Jaskier lose it over his own rhythm, every thrust forward was followed by a push back and Jaskier looked desperate to chase himself both ways- stimulating him in both areas.

When the bard came hard into the sheath, he was delighted to feel his own cum fill him up. He had to take a moment to register what happened and he pushed a finger back to get a taste of the seed that covered his insides. Licking it up and giving Geralt quite the show.

That day ended with the bard feeling his own cock in him struggle to push out anything else- completely empty from his activities but desperate for more. His belly was bulging with his own semen and he felt so full with the dildo holding it all in but it would all be worth it when they camped that night and Geralt would lay him down and eat Jaskier’s cum out of the bard.


End file.
